Inuyasha after story
by Alissa White
Summary: Una nueva vida empieza, ok haha soy medio mala para los resúmenes XD pues ya saben Aome (Kagome) se queda con Inuyasha y Kikyo está muerta, Rin en la aldea. Y un enemigo aparece. Varios de hecho haha bueno espero lo disfruten, las aclaraciones y eso más adelante (:


(Hola a todos, pues es la primera vez que subo un fic aquí, y la verdad no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien XD haha bueno pues por el título seguro pensarán *otra loca que quiere continuar con la trama de Inuyasha* y pues... tienen razón LOL hahaha siempre quise que continuara y bueno, escribí lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara. Muchos pensarán que estoy loca por algunos detalles de la historia como la pareja que muchos critican. SesshomaruXRin y bueno pues a mí me encanta esta pareja, y bueno Inuaome [Kagome].

Los personajes no me pertenecen [en lo que al elenco de Inuyasha se refiere] son propiedad de Rumiko, sin embargo algunos son creaciones propias :D bueno espero lo disfruten al máximo.

PD: Este ff lo escribí en el 2009 y pues al principio está muy simple en lo que refiere a redacción, con el tiempo se mejora :P)

Introducción.

-Ha pasado ya un año de que la señorita Aome regresó por el pozo- Le decía Sango a Miroku durante el desayuno.

-Sí mi querida Sango, y por fin estamos viviendo una vida en paz y feliz.

-¿Las gemelas siguen dormidas?- preguntó Sango al levantarse de la mesa para salir a tomar aire, cuando Miroku la alcanzó.

-Los niños están dormidos Sango. ¿Quieres dar un paseo?-

-¡Señorita Sango!- gritó Rin -¡señorita Sango!-

-¿Qué ocurre Rin?- Preguntó Miroku.

-¿Si pequeña que pasa?- continuó Sango.

-La anciana Kaede la necesita, la señorita Aome esta apunto de…

-Lo olvidaba, corre Rin hay que darnos prisa.- dijo Sango corriendo con Rin al lado.

-No se detengan voy atrás de ustedes- dijo Miroku quien trató de alcanzarlas.

Llegaron a la casa donde vivían Inuyasha y Aome, Inuyasha espera impaciente en la puerta junto con Shippo.

-Ya Inuyasha vas a ver que todo va a salir bien.- le decía Shippo a Inuyasha.

-¡Ya lo sé Shippo!- Decía Inuyasha con un poco de ansiedad.

-Mira es Rin y viene con Sango, y mira más atrás viene Miroku.- decía Shippo señalándolos.

-Llegan tarde- les dijo Inuyasha en cuanto lo hicieron.

-Lo siento Inuyasha, Rin vamos adentro la anciana Kaede nos necesita.- le dijo Sango a Rin.

-Sí- dijo Rin entusiasmada.

Sango y Rin entraron a la habitación de Aome.

-Anciana Kaede ya estamos aquí.- Anunció Sango. –Aome, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Sango, que alegría, estoy algo adolorida nunca pensé que tener un bebé fuera una labor difícil.- rió Aome.

-Aquí viene.- Anunció la anciana Kaede. –Rin trae más agua tibia, Sango ayuda a Aome.-

-Si anciana Kaede. Aome vas a ver que todo va a salir bien.

Rin salió corriendo con un recipiente para llenarlo con agua.

-Rin, como va todo, ¿Aome está bien?- pregunto Inuyasha impaciente.

-Sí ya va a nacer tu bebé- anunció Rin quien se dirigió al río para acarrear más agua.

-Inuyasha todo va a salir bien.

-Tú lo dices porque ya tienes tres hijos Miroku.- dijo Inuyasha sin dejar de moverse de un lado a otro.

-¡Son dos!- escuchó Inuyasha gritar a la anciana Kaede. Rin se apuro a entrar con el agua e Inuyasha no pudo más y entró también.

-¿Dos?- pregunto al ver a Sango con Aome. Rin le ayudaba a la anciana Kaede a lavar a los dos bebés.

-Inuyasha- murmuró Aome. Y él fue con ella.

-Aome ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto sujetando su mano.

-Sí – dijo Aome quien lucía agotada.

-Será mejor que descanses Aome- le dijo a la anciana Kaede. -¿Por qué no intentas dormir un poco?

-Hazle caso Aome será mejor que duermas- le dijo Inuyasha.

-Sí- dijo Aome cerrando los ojos.

-Inuyasha, acompañe por favor- dijo la anciana Kaede.

-Sí, claro- Inuyasha ya sabía porque.

-Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que veo algo semejante- le decía la anciana Kaede.

-No esperaba que pasara- acepto Inuyasha.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-¿Hum?- preguntó desconcertado -¿de qué o qué?

-Tuviste mellizos Inuyasha, y no solo eso tu hija es un demonio y tu hijo es un humano.

Capítulo 1 Mi hija es un demonio.

(Bueno hasta aquí llego por ahora, espero les guste n.n este fic lo he subido en dos sitios bajo el nombre de Aniiz_Kouga; Inuyasha y Kagome y en Kagome vs Kikyo for Inuyasha, en éste último lo dejé incompleto n.n'' haha bueno me retiro, saludos. Ah por cierto se aceptan críticas constructivas, si me ayuda a mejorar, aunque como ya había dicho el principio de este fic está un poco malo XS haha)


End file.
